


Enjoy The Silence

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dailyfics, F/M, Gags, Kink Meme, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She prefers the quiet in moments like this, after a mission that almost costs him his life. She can concentrate only on him to know he is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

The room is near silent as they rock against each other, only the sound is harsh breaths leaving their lips.She prefers the quiet in moments like this, after a mission that almost costs him his life. She can concentrate only on him to know he is alive.

She can feel and sense everything. His large hands moving all over her body including his rough fingertips that move against her breasts. His throbbing heat tucked deep inside her, pushing in the warm hot center that is herself. His soft dark locks laced beneath her fingertips.

Her free hand snakes against around digging into his back to moving against his torso moving around the bruises formed during his torture forming patterns against the skin. 

"Yes Elizabeth," he says roughly, "keep going."

"Hush John," she purrs in his ear, "I need to concentrate."

"What do you need to concentrate on?" He responds in gasping breaths.

She knows he will drag on the conversation because there are times where he questions other people's orders. She knows his body well, seeing how he is shaking violently he is near the point of his peak..there was no time to drag on a conversation.

Her hand moves from his body and reaches behind her and picks up the discarded sash from her robe he so firmly ripped off her. She takes it and shoves a little in between his slightly parted lips before tying it at the back of- his head.

His eyes widen abruptly as he breathes heavily through his nose halting all movements.She freezes suddenly realizing what she did was in ill taste to do what she did considering what he just went through. She almost braces herself to be thrown off him. 

But it never happens. Instead he keeps moving this time a bit harder as his hands move to grasp her waist nails slightly the sharpness shooting straight to her arousal.

With no noise to distract her she looks upon his face and concentrates again. His eyes are slammed shut, sweat drenches his brow. His throat bobs up and down gulping down any potential sound that could ruin the moment. It's beautiful.

He makes a slight muffled gasp bleeding through the makeshift gag and freezes. She feels his warmth spilling into her.

Their muscles relax as she moves off him collapsing onto the bed. She waits for him to settle before curling up into him, her head resting on his broad chest. 

Neither of them has said a word as she feels his hand move against her side. His chin rests against the crown of her head keeping her tucked comfortably in a loving embrace.

The room may have been quiet yet she feels herself drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
